Because of You
by youth-chan
Summary: It all started from a simple stare. How could it lead to such a sweet disaster?
1. Chapter 1 - Beauty

**A/N: **My first story! Hope you like it! And, honestly, I thought of this plot randomly while typing another story! Hahaha

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and OCS!_

* * *

**Typed on:** August 8, 2013 at 6:43 PM

**Words: **2,260

* * *

_Chapter One: Beauty_

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

"Hey, Sting, check that out." a man in a red tuxedo muttered to a younger male with blonde hair and distinct blue eyes. Sting steadily turned his head to wherever the person was signalling to, and to see why it was so important.

And when he saw, he understood why.

Three girls has entered the ballroom, and their looks certainly caught everyone's eyes. Majority of the men were looking at the red-headed considering her bust was the largest out of all of them.

However, Sting's eyes stayed on the middle girl. And even though it was an accident, the moment she made eye-contact with him; neither she could look away. Not sure why, but something made her keep on gazing at him.

He wasn't sure what it was that made him so attracted to her wither. Was it the way her elegant pink dress hugged her body perfectly, or the way she simply stood out of the rest of them. Sting decided on the latter.

"Damn, I'd love some of that. ." Sting unintentionally thought out of loud. Thankfully, the music blared over his voice completely.

The petite blue haired girl turned to blonde and said something to her; making them two break contact. Then, the blue haired girl smiled, hugged the taller girl, and run off. Also due to her height; it was quite hard to see where she was heading off to.

"We should give them warm greetings." the older man said. Sting nodded and smirked, imagining how after a few chats, their bodies will stick like glue due to the sweat later.

But before he could even make a single step to do so, two other males yelled loudly over the music, "Erza! Lucy!"

Thanks to his supernatural hearing and their unnatural shouts, Sting heard their names. He made a guess that the blonde bombshell name was Lucy since it fit her more than the red head who had eyes that could kill. After he was sure his guess was correct, he continued to watch her.

Lucy and Erza averted their eyes over to the people and when they did, they smiled happily. "Natsu!" Lucy called out, hugging her pink haired friend. He returned the hug and grinned.

'_I guess they're not just friends . .And his name is Natsu, hmm, sound familiar. ._' Sting thought bitterly with a slight smirk and grin. He noticed that the way they grasped each other was not how "just friends" should. Lucy's face snuggled into Natsu neck and Natsu closed the space between them too much. Either he in unaware of personal space or they actually are more than friends.

To be honest, Sting could care less about him at the moment, they were more likely friends with benefits; which Sting was hoping to take the spot of Natsu.

All four of them said their greetings, then turned their backs to the crowd. They walked into a dimmer hallway where you can find a room and do whatsoever. Sting watched them until he no longer could.

"I really wanted to get to know them, sheesh!" the other guy growled, before stomping away, leaving Sting alone.

Sting was someone different instead of that man. Once he saw something that caught his eyes, he was bound to have it soon.

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

A sweet laugh was let out from Lucy, as Natsu explained the story of what happened earlier today.

"That's not the only dumb thing he did today! I just exited his car, so he could change in his car, okay, and he rolled down the window with tears on his face," Gray told his friends.

"I was not crying!" Natsu retorted, and Lucy simply giggled and patted him on the back.

"That's not what I saw! But any who, me being the good friend I am," Erza nodded in agreement, making him pause for a moment, "asked him what was wrong. And can you guess what it was?".

Erza thought a moment, and so did Lucy. Then, they both started blurting out their answers.

"He forgot his underwear!"

"He twinkled in his pants?"

"The outfit he was going to wear got ruined."

"Gray stole his clothes because he couldn't find hit?

"Natsu got his di-"

"Okay, no more guessing!" Natsu interrupted, a faint blush formed on his face as he said that. The group chuckled and giggled and Gray smirked and then spoke, "That was close guess, but it was wrong! He only got his finger stuck in the zipper."

Suddenly, Erza and Lucy started laughing loudly. "That was it?" Lucy croaked, trying to control her laughter. "That's nothing compared to what Lucy did today!" Erza said, looking at Lucy while toning down her laughs. Lucy's face went pink and she looked down with and embarrassed smile.

"What, what did she do?" Natsu asked eagerly. Gray folded his arms and nodded wanting to know also. What could be worse than Natsu being an idiot?

Lucy pulled her face back up and waved her arms in front of her quickly, "No, no! It's not important!" she squirmed.

A smile formed on Erza's face and she patted Natsu's and Gray's back roughly. "Now, I'll tell you two! O-" but Lucy abruptly stood up with a red face and hands covering her ears, cutting her off.

"La, la, la!" she sang while rushing out of the room. Gray chuckled then told Erza to continue; which she happily did.

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

Sting pushed himself against the wall of the dark hallway as Lucy ran past him singing and covering her ears. "Blah, blah, La, La, I can't hear them!" she shouted while exiting the hallways and into the main ballroom.

"Is the story that embarrassing?" he mumbled. His mind debated on either hearing the story or rushing over to Lucy. . it could really be the only chance for him to make physically contact with her. The long legs of his chose by itself and it dashed after Lucy.

"Hey, hey!" he screamed over the music, hoping his voice would reach her. At first, it didn't, considering the fact that she was blocking her own ears. Then when he did it again, this time much louder. Her big brown eyes glanced back and when she saw him, the clicking of her heels stopped slowly. Sting finally stopped also behind her, with a surprised face on him.

Who knew that a woman can be so skilled in running while wearing four-inch heels?

"Excuse me?" Lucy questioned, taking her hands off her ears.

Sting took a deep breath and looked at Lucy dead in the eye. "Uh, hello," he first greeted. Through his life of relationships, he learned that the first thing was to always act different from the other guys. That'll most likely get her to come in bed with you; especially when you really don't care about anything besides that.

"Hello," Lucy replied back with a small smile. Her body now completely faced him.

"I'm Sting," he introduced, taking a small step closer to Lucy. They were in arm's length, and Sting thought that for now, it was the best length.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she said, doing the same action as him.

When Sting heard her last name, his jaw nearly dropped. He should have expected this from her appearance. Lucy's clothing was the highest of the highest designs. Not only was that the thing that surprised him, he learned not long ago that a female took over the Heartfilia business and he was standing right in front of him!

"Okay, sorry if this seems weird, considering I'm barely a first class business and you are. . but may I have this dance?" Sting awkwardly asked, placing his hand out.

A large grin appeared on Lucy's face, and her eyes shined more than ever. Even though there were many beautiful women who caught his eyes, he swore that none of them compared to her beauty.

Lucy put her hand on Sting's hand and they got a bit closer.

After that, Sting put her hand on her lower back, very close to the edge. It wasn't that Lucy didn't notice this, she just couldn't care as she analyzed Sting's face. Then, Lucy did her form for the slow dance and they started.

First, it was nice, considering even Sting was lost in a trance. Then Lucy let out a sigh, parting away from Sting.

"Um, is something wrong?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised up.

Lucy shook her head, "No, not at all. It's just that dancing isn't really my thing and. ." her voice trailed on.

"Oh," Sting simply let out. The corner of his mouth curled downwards, the disappointment on Sting's face crushed Lucy. So she tried to quickly think of a plan so they'll stay together a little long. It won't hurt her friends, right? After all, the story is quite long and worth being away from hearing. .

Her fingers snapped, and her eyes were shining again, "I got it! Why don't we hand out elsewhere, like maybe outsi-"

"How about the balcony?!" Sting suggested. Images of what could happen flashed through his mind and he swore that if he didn't get on a bed with her soon, he would go insane.

Lucy nodded, "Yes! Now, where is the balcony though?" she inquired, tapping a slender finger of hers against her chin. Which caught Sting off-guard for a second.

"Oh, well it's in the master's bedroom. .Damn it, I don't think we can go in there!" Sting groaned, acting innocent.

A laugh escaped Lucy's mouth, "A risk won't hurt! Maybe the punishments will, but the thrill is in the kill, am I right?" she mused. And when Sting gazed onto that mischievous grin on her face, he felt something in his stomach he couldn't fathom.

"Now, let's go!" and Lucy grasped Sting's wrist before running through the crowd with a smile on her face. The same thing was plastered on Sting's face and it stayed there until they reached large doors at the end of the long corridor.

Slowly and silently, Lucy turned the door knob and pushed the door. Nearly making her jump, a loud snore echoed in the room and what they saw amused Sting and Lucy. There was a naked man and woman laying closely to each other, sleeping after what seemed as an erotic adventure for the strangers.

Sting chuckled and took Lucy's hand by surprised. He saw how her face grew red and smirked to himself. "The balcony is over there to the left." Sting whispered, pointing at an opened glass door. Tippy-toeing, they both observed the two of what they hoped to be a couple until they got out of the room and out to the balcony.

An 'O' formed on Lucy's plump lips as her eyes saw the view.

"This _is_ beautiful." Lucy said under her breath to herself. Sting nodded, but wasn't sure what she was talking about; since her voice sounded above him. Deciding not looking at her, and he enjoyed the scenery ahead of him. Tall building stood behind small ones and small trees and a large garden could be found just below the marble balcony floor.

While Sting looked on the landscape view, he noticed as he glanced over to Lucy that she was focusing on the ones above her. Was she always looking up there this whole time?

"Stargazing?" Sting asked, averting his eyes upwards also.

Lucy's mouth opened partly but nothing came out besides, "This _is_ beautiful." she repeated, this time she has caught all of Sting's attention. Now, he understood what she meant. She was talking about the stars above them.

"Yeah, the stars are." he agreed while moving to the point where their shoulders brushed against one and another.

"No, I wasn't talking about the stars, though they are, I'm not taking about them," Lucy told him. Now, he was truly confused. He had no idea what she thought was beautiful. First, it was the landscape view. Second, the stars. And third, what was that?

"Then, what are you talking about?" he eventually got himself to ask, after many moments of trying to figure it out himself.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out someday." she answered. Finally, she looked down and rested her arm the head on the railing. Sting felt a bit upset about her being obscure but he decided not to push it. Since, like Lucy said, he will some day find out what was beautiful. And for once, he believed he had enough patience for that.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, what is this? Had Sting forgotten what his first goal was with Lucy? Or has something grew in him? Questions, questions, questions that will (hopefully) be answered! And what about Lucy's friends? Hmm, we'll have to wait!

**If you have spot any mistakes, point them out to me please!**

**(DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU WILL SAY) YOUR REVIEWS WILL MOTIVATE ME BETTER!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2 - Luck

**A/N: **Oh, yes! People actually noticed my story! I am so happy! I'm trying to get every chapter to be 2,000+ for you guys which is really hard when I'm in a rush! So gommen' if this story isn't what you hoped~

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and OCS!_

* * *

**Typed on:** August 11, 2013 at 5:00 PM

**Words: 2,087**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Luck_

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

Natsu and Gray let out their final laugh before eventually calming down. Though tears still pricked the edge of their eyes. Erza proudly smiled at the results that she got from telling the story.

"Now, since I have finished telling you that and you guys are done laughing, let's call Lucy." Erza said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the loft. There was still a dying laugh coming from the boys and they couldn't respond because of it.

Erza sighed and took out her phone from her purse, speed dialing Lucy and placing the phone by her ears. Gray was silent now and was intently watching Erza.

A grin was on Natsu's face and imagined the story in his head while hearing Erza's phone ring also. The fact that Lucy had actually did dumber things than him for once made him chuckle, causing the others to look at him strangely for a second.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Lucy greeted the moment she picked up the call. A deep laughter could be heard in the background. In fact, the moment Erza distinguished it was a man's laugh, she immediately asked, "Who's with you, Lucy? And where are you?"

This stopped Natsu's track of thoughts.

"What do you hear, Erza?" Natsu asked.

Erza raised a single finger up, signaling:_ Be quiet and_ _wait._

_"_A friend? Had he tried anything yet?"

"Tell me who she's with right now, Erza!" Natsu demanded with his hands into tight fists. He couldn't stand the fact of someone else with Lucy. Unless he knew him, Natsu didn't like Lucy talking to that person. Selfish, but he couldn't help it. He had seen his best friend get hurt by a male before. He didn't want to witness it again.

Erza didn't reply, but the way her eyes grew wide, represented something Natsu didn't like.

His two feet quickly stood up and he rushed out, without a second thought. Natsu's worried eyes looked around the ballroom, thankfully, there was a lot fewer people this time. So it was easy to find out who wasn't Lucy. There was no one with blonde hair and big brown eyes like Lucy, so he knew he was no where down here.

"She's upstairs, Natsu!" Erza told him, while running besides him. Even if she didn't find out who Lucy was with, she luckily found out where she was at.

Natsu nodded and ran up the curved marble stairs. The second he reached the upper floor though, he saw doors upon doors. Afraid he will open it and find something he didn't like, he, for once, simply knocked with his ear against the wooden doors.

Sometimes, he would hear things he didn't understand. For example, "Oh, harder! Hit me harder!" which made his head spin. Who would want to get hurt even more? People were crazy these days.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out, eventually giving up after five doors. Instead of getting a direct reply, he heard her sweet laughter. Which at first was melody to his ears, then it triggered anger in him. At lightening speed, he ran to where he had heard it. Not caring about the naked bodies on the bed, he stomped his way to the balcony.

Sting and Lucy turned their attention over to whoever barged into their time together and when they saw who it was, Lucy jumped a little in shock and Sting let out a, "Tsk."

Looks like Sting ran out of luck.

None of them said anything, however, Natsu pulled Lucy away roughly and glared at Sting while doing so.

Now, it all was coming together for Sting. He remembered why the pink headed person in front of him looked so familiar. And just before he can think of the last answer, two other people rushed close behind Natsu to the balcony.

Sting only recognized one, and when he saw her, Sting's eyes coward in fear for the first time. There stood not far from him the world's famous kick boxer, Erza Scarlet.

"What's going on here?" Erza inquired, her eyes darting from Natsu to Lucy to Sting. Her eyes were especially sharp on Sting though.

"Sting and I were ju-"

"This guy was going to hurt her!" and even if it was unclear what exactly Natsu was saying, everyone else understood. Sting understood it too.

Lucy shook her head, and pulled herself out of Natsu's grasp.

"No, not at all, Natsu! We were just talking!" Lucy retorted, with eyebrows scrunched together.

"Talk? This guy never just talks." Natsu told her, and the venom in his voice made Lucy freeze for a moment. It was confusing to the girls, since only the boys understood what he meant.

"How would you know?! You know nothing about him!" Lucy yelled, her hands tightening into a hard small fist.

Natsu didn't say anything and growled at Sting, before walking out. He was too angry about Lucy's question that he forgot the reason he even came. Gray followed, rolling his eyes and muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

The two girls both had different impressions on their faces.

Lucy had her eyes wide and mouth partly open. Her heart was telling her to chase after Natsu. After all, he had done the same before.

Erza was surprised, but she didn't show it. She kept her eyes focused on the real problem. Sting and Lucy.

"I want you two to explain, now." Erza said, glaring at Sting and not looking at Lucy. It seemed like Sting was the one she really wanted to hear from.

'_Yep, my luck and life has met its ending._' Sting thought, gulping down his saliva while trying to figure out what to say. He had to pick out his words carefully. Or else those words will be the last words.

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

Never in Natsu's life would he expect those memories to come back again. They kept on pounding on his head and he swore that this was one of the worst pain he ever felt. Even if it wasn't actually real.

"Wow, who would believe that the girl you love would be the one to hurt you," Gray said, trying to lighten up Natsu a little. Even if they started to fight, it was better than seeing Natsu like this.

"You know what they say, the things we love will be the one to hurt us." now he was just saying something a stalker once sent him through the phone after he declined her date offer.

Natsu shook his head, trying to force a grin. It was too hard when he had nothing to smile at right now.

A certain image suddenly flashed pass his mind, the one he tried forgetting most.

**xxxxx**

_"I'm sorry, Natsu." a girl no older than seventeen said, looking down at her thighs as tears trailed down her face._

_Natsu didn't say anything, too angry and sad to._

_"I couldn't help it." _

_No reply._

_"Please forgive me."_

_Natsu glanced at her, but only for a second before looking back at the view in front of them. _

_"I'm sorry, Natsu." she said again, her silver short hair moving a little as her shoulder tensed up._

_"No you're not." he finally said, biting his lower lip._

_"I am!"_

_Then, something stirred inside Natsu. Anger. No longer sadness. A certain kind of anger too: Jealousy._

_"No you're not! If you were sorry you would've pushed him away! If you knew you were going to apologize and feel bad about it, you should have done something. ." Natsu's voice trailed on and a picture grew in his mind. A person with blue eyes that could get anybody, stared back into her big ocean eyes. And the picture continued, his lips on her and she also tasted him. "But you didn't do anything!"_

_So with that, Natsu brought himself up with such force that the bench chair shifted around a little._

_"Natsu. ." but he didn't want to hear another apology, he didn't want to hear anything from her. So he ran, he ran far away. Until he couldn't see her. Until she couldn't see him._

_However, sadly, she never saw him again after that. And neither did he._

**xxxxx**

"You okay, Natsu?" Gray asked, snapping him out of his head.

"Yeah. ." he replied, getting up from the stair steps and looked at the half empty ballroom. "I'm, I'm going to say sorry for running off. ." Natsu said in a monotone voice. Gray felt worried, but this happened whenever Natsu got lost in himself.

The two walked back to the balcony slowly, neither of them wanted to go back.

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

"That's when Natsu came in. And then it brought us all to here."

"See, Erza, we really were just talking." Lucy concluded after a short explanation. Erza nodded, believing what Sting, luckily thanks to Lucy, said about everything.

Sting was more relaxed now. He also got to realize something about the all famous Erza Scarlet. She wasn't as unstable as she seemed in the ring. She was a monster in there.

"I see, but what's your relationship status now, Sting?" Erza questioned, raising her delicate eyebrows. Lucy blushed and Sting chuckled, knowing why she would ask that.

"I'm single." he responded, suppressing the wink that tried to come out.

Erza nodded then asked another question, "What was your motive for tonight?"

Lucy's blush continued to stay on her face, as she waited for Sting to answer.

"Nothing, she was just someone I wanted to talk to."

"Really?" Even Erza knew about Sting's reputation.

"Yeah."

So with that final answer, she grabbed Lucy by the shoulder harshly. Well, to her it didn't seem so. But it surely did jerk Lucy back a little.

"Well, Sting, it was nice meeting you! Say goodbye, Lucy!" Erza hollered, forgetting about the sleeping people in the master room, who were slowly waking up, right beside the balcony. Lucy waved a goodbye, not daring to protest against Erza's commands. No matter how much she wanted to. She was never one to have the strength for that.

But what everyone else didn't know was that despite the fact that her friends didn't want to see them together again, luck was right on their side; and they had already exchanged numbers a little while ago.

* * *

**~xxxxXXXxxxx~**

When Erza and Lucy reached out back to the hallways, a silent Natsu and casual Gray had greeted them.

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on Natsu's shoulder. He gently pulled her hand away and turned their backs to them. Walking ahead to the stair steps.

"Gray, what's wrong with him?" Erza asked, nudging Gray while watching Lucy rush over to Natsu's side.

"I'll explain later, Erza." and when he said him, he meant Natsu. It was time for that boy to explain. We'll, actually, if Erza and Lucy and Gray were lucky enough, then Natsu would explain. If not, looks like everything would stay a mystery.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this chapter is a bit blunt but it's my stepsister's birthday so I don't have much time! And, what do you think happened in Natsu's memory? hmm...

**REVIEW CORNER (I always wanted to do this!):**

**Retreat**: Honestly, I think this review made me smile the most! Thank you for those kind words, and it is now updated for you! !

**caughtthefairy'stail**: I'm glad I made you happy, and oi! You'll never find out what Lucy did muhhahahahahhah~~!

**SecretBlackMagic**: Awww thank you! That's so sweet of you, and here is your next chapter! I hope you like!

**(I only chose a few reviews!)**

**If you have spot any mistakes, point them out to me please!**

**(DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU WILL SAY) YOUR REVIEWS WILL MOTIVATE ME BETTER!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
